It is known that aqueous solutions of salts, particularly sodium chloride, as a consequence of an electrolytic treatment, are split into two liquid products, one having basic and reducing characteristics (generally known as cathode water or basic water) and another (generally termed anode water or acid water) having acid and oxidizing characteristics. Anode water, thanks to its high oxidizing power, is known for use as a disinfectant product in the food, medical and cosmetic field.
Conventional anode waters suffer the acknowledged drawback of having very limited preservation. A few days after preparation, the product in fact generally tends to degrade and lose its properties. Known electrolytic acid waters, therefore, must be prepared and used substantially on the spot. Accordingly, the commercial utilization of the product in itself is extremely disadvantageous, since the shelf life of any ready-made packages is dramatically limited.
Another drawback of conventional electrolytic acid waters resides in their limited capacity for skin penetration, which makes them substantially ineffective in disinfecting non-superficial impurities.
Finally, known electrolytic acid waters tend to have a high amount of chlorine, requiring for their use specific solutions whose implementation, however, is within the reach only of specialized technicians.